Kee Oth Rama Pancake Part 3: Novus Limes
by BossKing109
Summary: Finn is unconscious again but it met by his mother this time. What will be explained? What will be revealed? And who can help Finn as the reinforcements? Note: This is part of the What Am I series and takes place after the Redhead trilogy.


"Thank you for your aid, Marceline." Simon said sitting up on Ice King's bed.

"I've treated wounds a lot before. Do you think Finn's okay, Simon?"

"I hope so. He is possibly the only person who save us from the wrath of that demon."

"Yeah…but that doesn't mean we shouldn't help."

"What do you mean?"

Marceline took out a cell phone, dialed numbers, and finally spoke after waiting a few seconds. "Yeah, hi. We sort of need some help. Get everyone over at the Ice Kingdom in Ooo. Oh, and bring Wyatt and Emily."

Marceline hung the phone and turned to a confused Simon.

She smirked, "Reinforcements are on the way."

"_Mom!" Finn exclaimed. "Is that…really you?" _

"_Yes, sweetie. It's me. Krista Mertens." _

"_Mom…is C-Carl…"_

"_Yes. He is your father. I'm sorry."_

"_Did he really kill you?" _

"_Yes. But that was the demon possessing him who did it." _

"_Well how did my brother turn into Billy? What ever happened to Bartram? And the Destiny Gang? And Choose Goose who was really Choose Bruce?"_

"_The Lich…he used his toxic powers to mutate everyone…and make them lose their memories of being humans. But your brother's mind was too powerful to lose those memories."_

"_Where'd the Lich come from in the first place?"_

"_A bomb. When the Mushroom War was starting the first enemy was using as many nuclear and toxic power they could use. It went overload. And when the missile was launched it went into space instead. But it orbited the Earth for a couple of years…giving off some nuclear energy…changing the world and its inhabitants. Not only did it affect their appearances…it affected their minds as well." _

"…_Go on…"_

"_People were going on war with each other. Turning against each other just for survival. Families. Siblings. Friends. Couples. It was chaos. When word was announced that the bomb was going to hit Earth…everyone prepared for shelter so they wouldn't get hit. A man of the name of Simon Petrikov, with a magical crown he invented from nuclear energy and ice mixed, saved us by using his great ice powers to freeze the missile. But he died when it crushed him into a subway. Later, your father came along and touched the missile. It gave off a reaction and all that nuclear energy was released…and so was The Lich."_

"…"

" _The reaction created an explosion which blew off a huge chunk of the Earth. It also opened a cut which introduced an empty dimension full of magic. The magic spilled out into the Earth making monsters and all those other fictional things real. At first The Lich was only working for the enemy, but when he was powerful enough, they were betrayed by their own creation and he killed them. Your brother, Billy, was morphed into what he…was. Bartram gained powers, and became Nothung."_

"_Billy's sword…"_

"_Yes. They fought and fought The Lich. Then Bartram resurrected Simon, and also with the reluctant help of the Lord of Evil, they defeated The Lich and imprisoned him. But the fight had been intense, and Simon was on the verge of death again. So for the sake of Marceline, Bartram had the crown rapidly turn him into the Ice King and erase his memories. The fight also had made changed the Earth's land forms. The remaining land of the duel had become the Land of Ooo itself which Billy, Bartram, Ice King, Black Blood, er, I mean, Gunter, and Peppermint Butler had founded. Ooo and Aaa were the only lands that had survived and had life on them. The founders of Aaa were Ice Queen, Gunter's husband, Bartram's sister, and Billy's gender swap. Though because of their curses, only Bartram and Billy were the main founders of Ooo. Soon Billy and Bartram became famous, and changed the religion and customs and history of most things and the human ones secret in order to not have another crisis. They also with the help of Joshua hexed and imprisoned your father. After Bartram had a wife and two children who one of them had gone missing and was presumed dead, he started to die. Billy and Bartram were aware that someday Billy would be succeeded by another hero or heroine, so Bartram made the Multiverse with the Enchiridion as the key to it. But he left enough power for Billy's sword. This is the same case for Aaa except different genders, except for The Lich. Bartram, Bartisa (Bartram's sister), Simon, Simone, Lord Abadeer, the Lady of Evil, and Bella (Billy's gender swap) had all fought the Lich together."_

"_But…how am I still alive?"_

"_Two years after Fionna went to Aaa, I gave birth to you, and Simon dug us underground. He then froze us in a glacier to keep us safe during the battle."_

"_But then how do you know all of this?" _

"_The ice. It connected my brain to the crown and what it saw. Anyway, we were frozen during the whole thing which was at least 24 hours. We got out, and I was told the news. And how there would be changes. I was kept in shelter for a while to be safe. But one day your father came. He beat all the guards…and was running away from me. I got too tired, and stopped in a forest. I didn't want you harmed, so I hid you, kissed your forehead for farewell, knowing that we'd meet again, and I died eventually."_

"_So…you didn't abandon me."_

"_No. I'm sorry that I made you think that-"_

"_No. I should be the one apologizing. This whole time I was accusing you for something that wasn't true at all. You died protecting me. I'm really sorry, Mom."_

"_It's alright. I'm just glad I get to see you again. And I see you've grown to be so handsome! No wonder you've already had two girlfriends!"_

_Finn blushed, "Mom!"_

"_Oops. Sorry. Anyway, it's up to stop that demon. Or it'll be the end of all life as we know it."_

"_You can count on me, Mom."_

"_Good. Good-bye, Finn." Krista hugged Finn and kissed his forehead. "Until we meet again." _

_And she disappeared in a blinding light. _

"_Look out, father." Finn said as the crown began to reappear on his head and his eyes glowed ice blue. "Because I'm coming for you…"_

"Huh?" Finn jumped up from the ground. He had awoken from his dream. He scanned the place he was in. It seemed he was in a cell in the Candy Dungeon. But the door was open.

_Of course,_ Finn thought. _It's a trap._

He cautiously walked out, and spotted the crown on a shelf on the wall. He looked around it, making sure it wasn't a trap, and carefully, gently, and slowly took the crown. Putting it on, Finn felt the cool air in his body. But it felt good. He felt the power of frost return to him. His robotic arm came back. And the whispers. He could hear them.

He whispers of heroism and reassurance that he would beat Carl.

Finn grinned as his eyes flashed ice blue.

"Okay. Where could Dad be-"

Just then, something coiled around Finn's waist from a window and yanked him outside. Finn rolled on the ground, and as he stopped he looked around for anyone. "Who-"

"Right here!" a menacing voice hissed from the shadows of a sweet lemon tree. Wyatt and Emily hung from the tree, with black strings holding them on their backs, and their eyes filled with fear.

"Wyatt! Emily! What'd you do to them you filthy monster?!"

"Why, son. That's no way to speak to your father now, is it?" Carl in his human form jumped down from the tree, landing on his feet on the ground.

"You may be my father. But I will never be like or look up to you!" exclaimed Finn. "Now let my friends go! How'd you even get your claws on them?"

"They were passing by because apparently they forgot something here. So I swooped in and…you know the rest."

"How long have they been here?"

"Does that really matter right now?"

"I just want to make sure you haven't been starving them!"

"About one hour ago. Actually four minutes after you went unconscious."

"I was like that for that long?"

"Time moves pretty fast when you're unconscious, kid."

"I'm no kid! I'm a hero!"

"A rebellious one," Carl said dodging one of Finn's punches. He transformed into his demon form and swatted Finn to the ground. He grabbed Finn's shoulders and threw him to the tree.

After recovering, Finn threw a swarm of snowballs at Carl. Carl continued to walk toward him as they all hit him. "What are those supposed to do?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, they're supposed to hurt." Finn rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Correct idea. WRONG AMMO CHOICE!" Carl sent a flock of fireballs at Finn. "_Arrrruugh_!" Finn shrieked in agony as the balls of flame came into contact with him. Finn formed a ice fort and threw ice spears at Carl. All but two missed them. One plunged into his knee and another in his shoulder.

Carl growled broke Finn's fort. He kicked Finn to a bench. Getting up, Finn punched Carl in the face, but Carl's tail grasped Finn's tail and hit him against the ground repeatedly. Carl head butted Finn to into a crowd of trash cans, and ropes of fire wrapped around Finn, burning him but only a little.

"So disappointing. Not much of a fight as I expected. But I suppose all this good is creating weakness in your veins." Carl said as he stuck to the wall behind Finn and crawled on it, circling him.

"You haven't suffered enough my son. And I want to dismantle you, piece, by…piece."

Finn looked at the direction Carl was looking and gasped. Wyatt and Emily were gone. Carl smirked.

"After all, I _did _bring you into this world. I know you…and everyone you care about!"

Carl let out a monstrous roar as he flew away to pursue Emily and Wyatt.

"**No**…" Finn whispered and struggled. "_NOOO_!"


End file.
